Special Someone
by Eyto
Summary: Le chasseur poursuit le gibier. Le gibier fuit le chasseur, jusqu'au moment où elle décide de finalement l'affronter. Un face à face entre Gin et Conan ! #Merci RedDear et Axter.
Merci à **Shin Red Dear et Axter** pour l'idée et l'inspiration !

* * *

 **Special Someone**

Une épaisse fumée empêchait Conan de voir correctement. La pièce était déjà suffisamment sombre, et cet élément n'allait pas dans son avantage, bien qu'il soit plus petit que l'homme qui le recherchait dans cette vieille usine.

Ses jambes répondirent à sa place au vacarme qui venait de se produire dans le couloir. Une course qui le poussa à se retrancher dans la plus lointaine des pièces, celle qui était éloignée des incendies du premier étage. Cependant la brume revint à la charge qu'une minute à peine plus tard, et il s'étoufferait bientôt par manque d'oxygène s'il restait trop longtemps à l'intérieur.

La dernière salle dans laquelle il venait de rentrer était vide. Seuls quatre piliers bien symétriques et centrés, avec une légère distance, soutenaient le plafond qui tiendrait avec ou sans ce poids supplémentaire.

Une légère brise fit frissonner Conan, lorsque son poursuivant entra à son tour avec une arme à la main. Ses cheveux suivaient le faible vent qui parvenait à s'immiscer au travers des planches qui recouvraient les anciennes fenêtres.

Gin était là.

Un pistolet en main, si le détective avait bien compté, il ne lui restait plus que quatre balles à tirer. Le compte était bon pour l'envoyer dans l'autre monde sans se compliquer la tâche, ce qui était un problème majeur pour le détective rajeuni. Les seules armes qu'il avait en sa possession étaient : sa montre, et sa chaussure fortificatrice de puissance.

\- Je sais que tu es là, chaton, dit froidement Gin.

Son sourire diabolique et mesquin se dessina sur son visage.

L'homme en noir s'arrêta. Une petite silhouette était visible dans l'ombre, juste en face de lui. Peut-être que ce stupide détective lycéen avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'échappatoire, et que sa fin était proche.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà, c'est triste, dit le tueur habillé en noir. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, ce doit être toi, qui a cruellement manquait d'intelligence pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu crois ça, répondit Conan.

Il se retourna et prit Gin par surprise, une fléchette de sa montre rasant sa joue. Le sourire de Conan disparut, et son poursuivant en profita alors pour l'attraper au col. Un plaquage contre le mur suffit pour faire comprendre au gamin qu'il venait de perdre son unique moyen de neutraliser son adversaire, et ceux, stupidement. La prochaine fois, si cela se reproduisait, peut-être devrait-il viser avec plus de précision son agresseur pour s'en sortir convenablement. Il n'y avait aucun challenge...

Le cri des corbeaux retentissait, l'Organisation avait gagné.

Shinichi serait bientôt un mauvais souvenir, chassé avec facilité. Gin ne pouvait pas perdre, mais dans la mesure où le détective se rebellait, il avait prévu un plan B en venant deux heures plus tôt dans toutes les pièces de l'usine.

\- Tu salueras tous ceux qui ont tenté de nous détruire de l'intérieur là-haut, ironisa-t-il. Ce Hondô Ethan, Scotch, Bourbon, Akai Shûichi, Kir, et bien sûrement d'autres encore.

Conan sourit.

\- Tu leur diras toi, répondit-il difficilement.

En effet, l'arme de l'homme en noir entra dans la bouche du garçon.

Ce que Gin n'avait pas prévu, c'était le ballon qui venait de se dégager de sa ceinture. D'un coup de pied, le projectile percuta son menton et l'envoya à au moins trois mètres de distance, en arrière.

Un vol plané que son dos encaissa avec difficulté. Mais ne se laissant pas décourager, il se releva, et tira à deux reprises sur le détective qui venait de profiter d'un pilier pour éviter de prendre une balle perdue. Heureusement que les architectes avaient prévu d'en placer deux dans cette salle, où il serait sans doute déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Petit... avorton... cracha Gin. Sors de là, je veux voire la flamme s'éteindre dans tes yeux, ton petit sourire moqueur disparaître de ton visage tout comme la peau sur tes os !

\- C'est demandé si gentiment... répliqua Conan.

Gin pointa son arme sur son ennemi.

La montre que Conan avait portée venait d'être envoyée à vive allure en plein dans l'arme. Un tir traversa cependant le gadget du détective, qui se désintégra sur le coup. Il remercierait le professeur Agasa plus tard.

Accourant vers l'arme qui venait de tomber sur le sol, Conan trébucha cependant avant de pouvoir enfin ramasser le pistolet. Sa cheville était tordue, et il ne pouvait désormais plus se déplacer. Ce fut le tour de Gin de se remettre debout, amoché au visage mais aussi à la main. Des petites entailles faisaient couler de son sang rouge vif sur le sol humide.

\- Tu veux tirer ? s'étonna l'homme en noir. Allons, Kudô Shinichi, tu es pour la justice, en faisant cela tu vas en contradiction avec tes principes et tu seras accusé de meurtre.

\- Légitime défense, je peux faire abstraction pour une fois, répondit-il. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain... Haibara... Akai... Furuya Rei... toutes ces personnes ont perdu la vie pour que je puisse retirer la tienne !

Gin sourit machiavéliquement.

\- Alors on y est, n'est-ce pas petit démon ? ria-t-il. Ce moment que tu as tant attendu...

Son adversaire leva son bras et dévoila alors un briquet.

\- Plan B, déclara-t-il. Si tu tires, ou si je presse le bouton, on meurt ici tous les deux.

Conan explosa de rire.

\- Sherlock Holmes l'a dit ce jour-là... coupa-t-il. Je peux accepter ma propre mort... si...

\- Crétin de détective.

\- Va en enfer.

Un tir résonna.

* * *

La police était déjà sur les lieux à l'arrivée de l'agent du FBI Jodie Starling. Épuisée par cette confrontation contre l'Organisation, elle avait été rejointe par James Black pour répondre aux questions de la police japonaise.

Présente sur les lieux, Ran. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, Conan était venu ici dans la journée.

\- L'usine entière a pris feu en moins d'une minute, et a été anéanti, l'explosion a été causée par un mélange d'essence et d'explosifs, expliqua Megure. On va avoir énormément de choses à se dire.

\- Je suppose, répondit James Black.

L'inspecteur Megure soupira et quitta les lieux.

\- Il l'a fait... répéta Jodie, des larmes aux yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait.

La confirmation arriva peu après. Tout ce qui avait été retrouvé sur les décombres du bâtiment était :

Un chapeau noir... et des lunettes.

* * *

OS inspiré par l'affiche du Shonen "paint it black". Merci à Red Dear pour le tuyau, et Axter qui m'a poussé à l'écrire. (il a écrit un versus avec Gin dans sa fic, go lire!)

J'espère que ça rend bien. Perso j'ai kiffé l'écrire. XD

À bientôt !


End file.
